The Headstrong Damsel and the Serpent
by funnyjester
Summary: A tale as old as time… but with quite a few twists. Go on an adventure of a lifetime with Harry, the stubborn boy who wants to escape a mundane life and a town that doesn't quite get him, and Voldemort, a man who doesn't give a crap about anyone. What will happen when they cross paths?  HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't going to be like any beauty and the beast story you have read (at least I don't think so… I don't make it a habit of reading fanfictions about Beauty and the Beast…). I guess what I am trying to say is, forget what you know about Beauty and the Beast because I am going in a totally different direction (at least character wise… you'll see what I mean as the story progresses). There are going to be some twists that you aren't expecting, even right from the beginning. I hope you are as excited about them as I am, they will certainly make the story much more entertaining. Well, enjoy!**

Albus Dumbledore was bored. Anyone who knew the man would you tell you that this was a big problem. You see, when Dumbledore gets bored, he likes to meddle; and this leads to unfortunate circumstances for whomever he targets. Dumbledore always saw his meddling as a blessing upon those he bestowed his wisdom and magic, however, no one else saw it this way. People had tried to tell him, but he just waved them off. It was just better to steer clear of the crazy man and his meddling ways. Beware to those who cross his path.

Albus Dumbledore, in his neon blue robes, with little phoenixes allover, was walking through a very large forest. He wasn't sure what to do, or who to mess with… erm help, but he was sure he would stumble upon someone soon. To his great delight, he eventually came upon a large castle. He was certain he would find someone worthy of his attention in there. With a smile on his face, he skipped over to the large double doors of the castle and knocked. He waited for a few minutes then knocked again… and again, this time with more vigor. He tried the handle, but it would not budge.

Dumbledore rubbed his beard. How odd… one would think someone would answer the door. He thought. Dumbledore merely shrugged and went around to the back where he found a garden. Dumbledore smiled when he saw two large glass doors which led into the castle. As he was heading towards the door he stopped by a rose bush. "Oh, how pretty." He picked one off the bush and carried it with him, thinking his day could only get better from here.

When he came upon the doors he found they were unlocked, so he just let himself in. Dumbledore strolled throughout the castle as if he owned the place until he heard talking coming from a room nearby. He came upon two closed doors. He tried one of the handles and found it to be unlocked. What fortunate luck! He thought. Dumbledore slowly opened the door and peered in.

His eyes were drawn to the back of the room where he saw a man, with short black hair and piercing dark brown eyes, sitting on a throne like chair. The man wore a black coat with green embroidery around the edges, and a green shirt underneath. His pants and boots were all black. It looked expensive, but Dumbledore thought it could use more color. Upon further inspection, Dumbledore noticed that the man looked bored. He had his left arm propped up on the armrest, holding his head while he was petting what looked to be a very large snake. He didn't look like he was paying any attention at all to whatever the other people in the room were saying.

Dumbledore thought that this would be his perfect target. This man definitely needed more excitement in his life. How fortunate for this man that Dumbledore found him! Dumbledore proudly strolled into the room, ignoring how the chatter died down and people were now staring at him. He proceeded to walk all the way to the man in the chair, stopping only a few feet away. "Hello there! My name is…"

"I don't care who you are crazy old man! Get out of my house! You are trespassing!" Voldemort yelled at the old man before him. How dare this man have the nerve to talk to me, does he not know who I am?! Voldemort thought angrily. "Either leave now or I will have my guards kill you. I am feeling merciful, so I will allow you to leave with your life if you go now."

Dumbledore shook his head. This poor man, he didn't know what he was saying. The man didn't know the wonder and excitement Dumbledore could bring to his life. "Pardon my intrusion, but I come bearing gifts. I am an enchanter you see, I have only come to aid you. If you will only accept a humble man's gift…"

"Ha! As if _you_ could be an enchanter! Just look at you! You are nothing but a crazy old man! Go back to the hole you crawled out of and don't infect us with your disease!" Voldemort was standing by the end of his rant. He was tired of this old man. He wanted him gone _now_.

Dumbledore tutted and shook his head once more. "Such an insolent child. I suppose I will have to teach you a lesson. It will be a long hard road, but you will appreciate it in the end. After all, life is filled with sacrifice and hardship." Dumbledore took out what appeared to be a stick from who knows where and pointed it at Voldemort. "To help you learn about patience and love, I will bestow upon you this gift. I will transform you and your staff until such a time that you learn your lessons. However, should you not be able to succeed you shall remain in said forms for the rest of your lives!" There! That should get him motivated to want to work on himself. Dumbledore thought. The man had quite the temper on him, if he could find someone to love then he would surely calm down… and be a little nicer as well.

Dumbledore tried to think about what he could use to motivate the man further; there should be a time limit after all. Dumbledore looked down at his hand that held the rose. Of course! A rose would be perfect! As it wilts and the petals fall the man will come to know that his time is drawing near. "I present to you this rose, keep it safe, for it shall be your life-line. Once the last petal falls your transformation will never be removed. I shall freeze time here until you either find love, or the last petal falls. A petal will fall each year that passes by. So, try your hardest to find someone to love you before the last petal falls, it would be such a shame otherwise. All my hard work for nothing…" Not that Dumbledore was doing much…

Voldemort went to shout to the guards to the remove the man, but a bright light ensconced the room as the old man chanted out a spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost 10 years later…

Harry peered over his father's shoulder, trying to see what he was working on. His father's eye began twitching as Harry just stood there watching him work over his shoulder. "Seeing as you appear to be bored, you will make yourself useful. You can either go out and buy new ingredients or sit down and help… Hovering is not one of the options, so desist this instance!"

Harry puffed up his cheeks and put his hands on his hips. "I was only trying to see what type of potion you were working on this time. I know you are close to a breakthrough, so I wanted to see how you were progressing."

Severus rolled his eyes, Harry was always too curious for his own good. "As heartwarming as that may be, your hovering is only going to distract and annoy me. As I said, you now have two options… pick one before I lose my patience."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Harry mumbled as he began to walk away. "I will go out and get ingredients. What do you need this time?" Without saying a word, Severus lifted a paper from the table and held it in Harry's direction. Harry begrudgingly walked back over and grabbed the list.

"Try not to dawdle. I know how much you like going to the bookstore, but don't waste all of your time there. I would like to get the ingredients _before_ the day is over." Severus stated as he began crushing a unicorn horn.

"I don't spend _that_ much time there!" Severus rose an eyebrow, clearly not believing Harry's words. By the looks of it, Harry didn't really believe his own words either. Harry let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair as he headed for the door. "I promise I'll be back before it gets dark." Severus stared blankly at him, giving him a look that said, 'I'll believe that when I see it'. Harry just pouted and left the house.

Harry began walking down the street, sparing a glance at the shops that he passed. He heard Madam Malkin shout out that she had new clothes for sale. Harry peered down at his own clothes. He was wearing light blue pants and a white cotton shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He didn't have a problem with his attire, in fact, he really didn't care much about clothing to begin with. Who cared about what you were wearing, or what you looked like for that matter. Harry hated the vanity that he was surrounded by, all he cared about was knowledge. If someone couldn't hold a decent conversation with him, he didn't care much to converse with them. Unfortunately for Harry, most of the people in the town were simple folk; they only cared about their shops, their families, and their looks. Harry couldn't relate to them at all. He always wanted to learn. He wanted to have new experiences in life, he didn't want to settle down and raise a family. Living in this town was driving him crazy. He needed a change of scenery.

Passing Pomona Sprout's flower shop made him think more about relationships. A shudder ran through his body. Relationships… He really wanted to escape those. He was receiving more attention than he wanted, and from people he did not care for at all. In fact, they were his least favorite people in the entire town. Why was he cursed with such horrible luck? Thankfully, he didn't see them out and about quite yet, so he might be able to avoid them for the time being.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when he finally came upon Horace Slughorn's shop. When he entered he was hit with a variety of smells coming from the potions and ingredients throughout the shop. Harry peered down at the list and started looking along the shelves, trying to find the ingredients.

"Ah, Harry! How good to see you again! How is Severus doing?" Horace asked as he clamped his hand onto Harry's shoulder. Harry forced a smile on his face. He could understand why his father never wanted to come to this shop. Horace wasn't a terrible man, but he was very chatty. He could go on and on about a subject. Harry had learned that quickly when he had regrettably gone to one of Horace's _special_ dinner parties. He wished he was like his father sometimes, his father had no problem telling people off.

"Hello, Horace. My father is doing well. He is working on a new potion. I'm actually here to gather a couple of ingredients for it." Harry held up the list so Horace could see it.

Horace grabbed the list and looked it over. "Moonstone and porcupine quills? What an odd combination of ingredients. Wonder what he is concocting this time…" Horace began walking down the aisles, grabbing the items as he went. "You'll have to let me know how this one turns out. His potions always have so much promise." Horace walked to the counter at the back of the store, Harry quickly followed. "If it sells well, you'll have to be sure to let people know where the ingredients came from of course."

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. "Of course." Horace was always trying to get something out of every situation. It was a little annoying how transparent he was about it. Did the man have no tact? Once the ingredients were paid for, Harry grabbed them and put them gently into his shoulder strap pack. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. My father wants these as soon as possible, so I have to go. Bye!" Harry stated as he rushed toward the door, trying to avoid talking to Horace any longer. Before Horace could even get a reply out, Harry was already out of the shop.

On his way back home, he made a stop into Irma Pince's book shop. Harry figured it wouldn't hurt to stop in for a couple of minutes. "Hello, madam Pince!" Harry stated excitedly as he started looking at the books. "Anything new today?"

Pince shook her head in amusement. "Unfortunately, no. It is a shame there are so few books to begin with, but that is what I get for opening up a shop in a town where people don't want to read. If you weren't a patron, this shop probably would have gone out of business quite some time ago." Pince saw Harry's pout and her amusement rose. She was surprised she still had books left at all. It appeared that the only books Harry hadn't bought at this point were the ones he owned before she even arrived in this town.

"Well, thanks anyway. Let me know when you get more books in! I can't wait!" Harry said excitedly, even though he was feeling a little dejected.

Pince smiled warmly at him. "You will be the first to know. Now, you should head off. I'm sure your father could use your help." Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Madam Pince knew him so well. He supposed it was because he would spend hours in her shop just talking to her. She was the only one who could really relate to him.

"See you around!" Harry waved to her as he walked out of her shop. He hoped she would get books soon. As he was daydreaming about new books he bumped into someone on the street. Harry backed away and blinked a few of times. When he looked up he saw that it was Hagrid. Harry was confused, what was the man doing in the middle of the street?

Hagrid turned around when he felt someone bump into him. "'arry!" Didn' see yeh there. Yeh wouldn' happen ter wan' ter buy a dog would yeh?" Harry gave Hagrid a confused look then peered into the man's arms. Harry took a step back, the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

"H…Hagrid, you do realize that dog has three heads, right?" Harry asked nervously. Only Hagrid would be trying to sell one of his weird pets in the middle of the street. Since most people were afraid to enter the man's shop it did make sense that he had resorted to going to the streets. Harry didn't think the man would have much success. Although the man was quite large, maybe someone would be afraid that Hagrid would hurt them; they would probably buy the creature out of fear for their life. Of course, Hagrid was harmless, he wouldn't hurt a fly. The same, however, could not be said for his creatures.

"I found 'im in the forest all by 'imself, an' I couldn' just leave 'im there." Naturally… Harry thought sardonically. Harry just hoped that Hagrid didn't end up angering the mother of that thing. The creature would probably tear apart the town.

Harry was about to comment that Hagrid should probably put it back, but decided against it; he figured he would get nowhere with the man. Instead, Harry knew he had to get out of the situation fast. The longer he stood there, the more Hagrid would push him to buy the creature. "Well, that was very kind of you Hagrid. And while this conversation is quite… fascinating… I must be getting home."

"O' course 'arry. It was nice seein' yeh." Hagrid stated a little sadly as he watched Harry walk away. Harry sighed a breath of relief when he could see his house nearby, he was almost home, just a little further and he would be able to get away from all of these people.

Unbeknownst to Harry, as he was walking through the street, he was being watched. "Just look at him, he is the picture of perfection! We would make the perfect couple. Don't you think so Cho?" Cho grumbled under her breath, not daring to give a reply. She loved Cedric, she would do anything for the man, but did he ever spare her a glance? No… he only had eyes for Harry. She tried to convince Cedric that Harry had no interest in him, and that he should seek out someone else (preferably herself), but he always brushed her off. She tried to get more attention from him, even going to so far as to keep the other girls at bay. Especially those three girls that were hovering in the background. Padma and Parvati Patil, and Hannah Abbott were annoying her to no end. She had told them off many times, but they would always show up when Cedric was around. She would probably have tried to fight them off harder, but they weren't her main problem. No… Harry was the thorn in her side. She had hoped when Harry said he had no interest in Cedric, that Cedric would have backed off, but instead Cedric just pursued him even more.

Cho forced a smile on her face. Cedric's happiness outweighed her own, so she just had to grit her teeth and bear it. "You would make any couple look perfect. Harry is crazy for always denying your advances."

Cedric chuckled. "He is just playing hard to get. Games are so much fun. By the end of it, I shall win his heart and he will be mine. No one stands a chance against me! Even that little floozy." Cedric clenched his fists, becoming annoyed all of a sudden. "She is always trying to ruin my plans! Harry is mine!"

As Cedric yelled out the last part he heard someone laugh nearby. "I don't think so Diggory! Harry is mine! Only my feminine charm can sway him. He doesn't want some little boy." Ginny Weasley stated a smirk on her lips.

Ron sighed heavily next to Ginny. "I don't see why you are so interested in him. You can do so much better. You even have your own little fan base…" Ron pointed at Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Terry Boot who were ogling Ginny from a distance.

Ginny just waved him off. "Harry is the perfect match for me. We will make the most beautiful babies! Especially with those eyes of his. They are like emeralds that sparkle in the sun." Ginny placed her hands on her cheeks and smiled happily as she relived her fantasy. Ron scrunched his nose in disgust at the scene. He didn't understand his sister's interest in Harry. The kid was so boring, and such a bookworm. He didn't want his sister with someone so _abnormal._

Cho was fuming, she would not tolerate the Weasley girl badmouthing her love. "How dare you! Cedric is _way_ better than you! You can't even begin to compare yourself to him! You are just an ugly little girl!"

Ginny gasped and ran over to Cho, grabbing her by the collar of her dress. "You take that back! You wouldn't know what true beauty was if it hit you in the face! There is nothing special about you, you are just… _ordinary_." Ginny let go of Cho's collar and turned away from her, folding her arms across your chest. "Although you are right, Cedric and I can't be compared, I am in a whole new league of my own!"

Cho went to retort, however, Cedric stepped in. "Now, now ladies. We shouldn't be fighting with my beloved nearby. What would he think of this squabble?" Cedric turned his head to look where he last saw Harry, only to find him not there anymore. "Oh no! He has disappeared! I must find him!" Cedric ran off, searching for Harry.

"Hey! Keep your hands off! He's mine!" Ginny yelled as she chased after Cedric. Ron and Cho just shared an exasperated look before running after the two. Unfortunately for Ginny and Cedric, Harry had already returned home. While the two really wanted to marry Harry, they were too afraid to even speak to Severus. No one was stupid enough to confront that man. Severus was terrifying, especially when it came to Harry. Cedric knew that he would have to get on the man's good side if he had any hope of winning over Harry's heart, he was just afraid Severus would tear out his own heart in the process. Ginny, on the other hand, blatantly avoided Severus, he was not part of her plan. Her eyes were focused solely on Harry, if she could woo him, then everything else would fall into place.

Ginny caught up with Cedric just as they reached Harry's house. The two stared at the house debating what to do. They really wanted to see Harry, but they did _not_ want to see his father. And there was no guarantee Harry was even in there right now. For all they knew he could be somewhere else in town, or in the fields nearby… They knew how much Harry liked to wander around and explore.

Ron and Cho eventually joined the two and were not impressed to see Ginny and Cedric just standing there staring at the house. Ron, not being the patient type, grabbed Ginny by the arm and began pulling her along. "We are heading home. I am not going to have you waste your life staring at a house." Ginny tried to fight him off, protesting along the way, but she could not escape his grip.

Cho, on the other hand, just dutifully stood beside Cedric, waiting until he was ready to leave. She could see he was heartbroken at his missed opportunity to speak with Harry; it was always the highlight of his day. She wished he would look at her with such longing. Naturally, it would never happen, but it didn't mean she couldn't fantasize about it. It was hard for her to daydream, however, with Harry's house right there. So, her fantasy took a dark turn; she began imagining Harry's house burning down… with him still inside it. She would never do that of course… if Cedric ever found out it was her, he would shun her for the rest of her life. She couldn't handle having Cedric hate her.

She broke out her daydream when Cedric moved beside her. She followed silently behind him as he sullenly walked away. All of a sudden Cedric stopped in his tracks, making Cho bump into him. He got a determined look on his face and he puffed out his chest. "I will just have to try extra hard tomorrow!" With that in mind, Cedric walked more determinedly through the streets, envisioning how tomorrow would play out. Cho just shook her head. Tomorrow would probably turn out to be the same… or worse. She wished Cedric would stop deluding himself.

 **Brownie points to whoever can figure out what potion I decided to choose. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry arose the next morning, he found his father working on the potion. "Did you even try to get some sleep last night?" Not receiving a reply, Harry took that as a no. "I know the fair is soon, but you shouldn't work yourself so hard, it isn't good for your health." Still not getting a response, Harry approached his father and saw a smirk on the man's face.

Severus turned to face Harry and grabbed his shoulders. "I've done it! I've successfully created the Draught of Peace!" Severus let go of Harry almost as quickly as he had grabbed him; his focus was back on the potion. He began to delicately pour the turquoise blue liquid into flasks.

"That's great! I can't believe you got it done so quickly! It is a personal best!" Harry stated excitedly. He was happy to see his father excel at something he loved so much. "When will you be leaving?" Harry asked.

"Today. If I arrive early it will give me plenty of time to pick the best place to set up… and give me an opportunity to check out the competition." Harry frowned, he hadn't expected his father to leave so soon. He didn't like the thought of his father being gone even longer. He would be left to deal with dumb and dumber on his own. And, without his father around, they were sure to pester him even more than usual. Harry let out an infuriated sigh. He was doomed!

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to change his father's mind, so he began to make his father something to eat. He couldn't let his father go on his journey on an empty stomach, especially since the man hadn't slept. He wished his father would take a nap, before he left, at least. He could see the excitement on his father's face though and knew that a nap was out of the question. Harry carried the food he prepared over to his father. "You need to eat before you go. I won't take no for an answer."

Severus saw the determined look on Harry's face and let out a sigh. "Fine, fine." Severus took the food and sat down to eat. Satisfied, Harry walked off to make his own food.

Once the two were finished eating, Harry cleaned their dishes while his father went back to packing. He hoped his father's potion would allow him to finally be accepted into the Alchemy Guild. His potions in the past would sell, but he hadn't gained any real notoriety. Maybe this potion would change things. It was his father's dream to one day join that guild.

When his father was all packed Harry ran over to the man and gave him a hug. "I will miss you. I know you will blow them off their feet this time. They won't be able to ignore you any longer. Just… hurry home, ok?"

Severus looked down at his son softly and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "I will be back before you know it. If all goes well we may be able to leave this town and start anew." Harry's face brightened and he stepped away from his father.

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?!" Harry began pushing his father toward the door. He would be able to leave this town and get away from all the nut jobs that lived in it. Harry felt overjoyed.

Severus snorted. "A few minutes ago you didn't want me to leave, now you can't wait to get rid of me." Sometimes Severus didn't know what to do with the boy, he would run hot and cold so quickly.

"Well, that was before you said we might move if things go well. This town sucks! I am willing to bear being alone for a longer period of time if it means we can get out of here and never come back." Severus just rolled his eyes. He wasn't a huge fan of this town either, but he didn't have the same level of distaste as his son seemed to have.

The two left the house, Severus moving towards the white horse that was lazily eating the grass nearby. "I will be sure to send you a letter detailing how things are going while I am away." Severus mounted the horse, his potions in the pack resting by his side.

Harry approached the horse and gently pet its muzzle. "Hedwig, take care of my father for me." Hedwig let out a neigh, stating 'of course I will take care of him, do you think I'm incompetent?' Harry smiled fondly at the horse. "I know you will, but I just needed to say it for my own peace of mind." Harry kissed Hedwig and backed away.

Severus watched the interaction fondly. Those two had always been so close. If Hedwig had been a smaller creature he was sure it would follow Harry everywhere. "I will be back before you know it. Don't destroy the house while I am gone."

Harry's jaw dropped. Naturally, that would be the last thing his father would say to him! "I always take care of the house!" He could hear his father laugh as he rode off. Harry huffed and went back into the house. His father could be so mean sometimes.

Harry sat by the window, staring out at the blue sky, he was already bored. Without his father around or any new books, there wasn't much to do. He thought about going to talk to madam Pince, but that just didn't seem all that exciting right now. Harry let out a sigh and stretched his arms above his head. Maybe he would go for a walk in one of the fields nearby.

With his mind made up, Harry left the house and began making his way to the edge of the town. His luck from the previous day did not hold out. Cedric was approaching him from the opposite direction, it looked like the man had just gotten back from hunting. Harry tried to find a place to hide, but it was to no avail, Cedric had noticed him immediately.

"Harry, darling! So good to see you! You are looking as lovely as ever." Cedric grabbed Harry's hand and went to kiss it. Harry, with his fast reflexes, was able to remove it from Cedric's grasp just in time. Cedric ignored Harry's blatant rejection and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I just got back from a hunt, I caught quite an exquisite deer. On my way back to town, I thought to myself, I should share it with my darling Harry. I was thinking you could come over tonight and we could have a nice romantic evening. After all, with your father out of town, I wouldn't want you to be lonely. Just imagining you in that house all alone is enough to make me cry."

Harry shoved Cedric's arm off his shoulders and stepped away from the man. "No thank you, I will be just fine." Harry went to walk off, but Cedric ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Come now Harry, don't be like that. It will be a lot of fun! I promise I won't try anything indecent." At this Cedric winked. Harry just rolled his eyes and tried to walk around Cedric. Cedric had other ideas and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders before he could get away. "Why do you keep rejecting me? Don't you want to settle down, start a family? Is this about your father? I'm sure your father would understand. After all, we would make quite the beautiful family!"

Cedric went to bring his face closer to Harry's, but Harry pushed him away. "I'm not really looking to be in a relationship right now, but thanks for the offer." Cedric went to stop Harry once again, but a very grating voice made itself known.

"Stop touching my man! How dare you dirty him with your filthy hands!" Ginny ran over, pushing Cedric away from Harry and began sliding her hands all over his body. "Harry dear, where did he touch you? Let me make it all better." Harry pushed her away and stepped back.

"Will everyone just stop touching me!" Harry shouted. He was becoming increasingly agitated. "I'm not some prize that you can just buy! Stop treating me like I am some sort of object! Just leave me alone!" Harry began to make a hasty escape, but someone had grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't you ever push my sister away like that! You should be flattered she has so much interest in you." Ron pulled Harry closer, their noses almost touching. "You hurt my sister and I will kill you, do you understand?" Harry's eyes widened. What was wrong with this guy? Harry tried to get away from Ron but his grip was too strong.

"P…Please let me go." Before Harry could blink Ron had let him go. But it wasn't because he was obliging him… In the heat of the moment, Cedric had punched Ron in the face. Ron was now clutching his cheek and lying on the ground.

"You ever touch or threaten him again and I will kill _you_ ," Cedric stated, a dark look on his face. Ginny was standing next to Cedric looking just as infuriated. For once, the two were on the same side. It was a surreal sight to see, at least in Harry's mind. The two were constantly fighting, it was weird to see them working together.

"That's right Ronald! You can't treat Harry that way! He is far too precious and fragile, like a flower needing tender loving care." Harry's eye twitched. What had he just said about treating him like an object? He wasn't getting through to them at all! Harry took a few calming breaths, now was not the time to get angry, now was the time to make his escape. With their attention on Ron, he should be able to get away without anyone noticing.

Harry quietly took a few steps away, never taking his eyes off the three. When he was satisfied he could get away without being seen he turned around and went to run away. However, luck was not on Harry's side. He had forgotten about one person… Cho Chang.

"Now Harry, you wouldn't be trying to leave when Cedric is defending your honor, would you?" Harry groaned. How could he have forgotten about her? And why did she care? He thought she loved Cedric, wouldn't she be happy if he left? Her love for him was so blatantly obvious, he was surprised Cedric had never picked up on it. Although, this was the same man that kept pursuing him even though Harry had told him off many times. None of these people made any sense, it was like they had all gone insane!

Cho grabbed his hand and dragged him back over to the others. He had thought about pulling away from her, but he saw an evil glint in her eyes that made him rethink that option. When they got back to the group Harry tuned out their arguing. He honestly didn't care what they had to say. It wasn't until Cedric was cupping his cheek did he come back to reality. What was going on?

"Are you alright Harry dearest? He didn't leave any bruises, did he?" Cedric removed his hand from Harry's cheek and began to gently inspect Harry's arm. Harry tried to pull the appendage away, but Cedric was having none of it.

Ginny began nudging her way in to inspect Harry's arm. "He didn't mar your flawless skin, did he?" Cedric's eye twitched, shouldn't she be worrying more about Harry being hurt? Concentrating on his irritation towards her, he missed what she said next. It wasn't until she said, "Maybe my kisses will make it all better," did he come back to the realm of the living. He quickly pushed her away.

"If anyone is going to be kissing him it shall be me! Right, Harry? You would rather have me kiss you instead of that harlot, right?" Cedric clasped Harry's hands into his own, giving Harry his most dashing smile. The look that had his fan girls nearby swooning and giggling.

"Who are you calling a harlot?! He would want to kiss me _more_!" Ginny brought her face close to Harry's, pouting her lips and attempting to make puppy dog eyes. Harry was not falling for it for a second. He could hear the boys in the background sighing in happiness. Didn't those three have anything better to do? Make that the six of them… why did they feel the need to follow these two around? He just didn't see the appeal.

Cedric and Ginny began shoving against each other, trying to get Harry's attention, Harry's arm was now forgotten. Harry, Cho, and Ron did not look amused by their antics. The two of them were acting like children. "Well, I think that has been enough excitement for one day. I think you need time to cool off." Ron grabbed his sister and began dragging her home, ignoring her protests.

"Yes Cedric, I think Harry has had a tiring day, maybe we should let him go home and rest." Cedric was about to retort that Harry could come home with him to rest, but with the look Cho was sending his way he refrained from saying it out loud. Instead, he gave one final bow to Harry, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle kiss before walking off with Cho.

Harry had been too dazed by the whole situation to realize in time that Cedric was kissing his hand. By the time it registered, the man was already walking off. Harry wasn't sure if he should be grateful Cho and Ron were around or not. Half the time they drove him crazy, the other half they were saving him from the moron twins. Of course, they weren't doing it for Harry's sake. Harry was just glad he was finally able to breathe. He began to wonder if his father was having a better day than he was.

In his tired state, Severus was having a hard time focusing on the road. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. It wasn't until Hedwig started to get agitated did he finally wake up. Severus blinked the sleep away and looked around. Where were they? He had never seen this area of the forest before. Where had they gone off to? He cursed under his breath. Why did he have to fall asleep? What had happened? Unbeknownst to Severus, Dumbledore had played a hand in where he was now. Dumbledore had seen him asleep and had steered Hedwig in the direction of the castle, the poor man hadn't had a chance.

Severus left his musings and became more attentive when he heard growling nearby. Were those _wolves_? Severus saw a pack of wolves slowly approaching. "Hedwig, I think it is about time we got out of here." Hedwig began running through the forest as the wolves got closer. Severus did not want this to be the end. He vowed he would get out of this situation no matter what. He couldn't leave Harry to fend for himself. He refused to leave him in the care of that Weasley girl or Diggory boy.

Severus tried multiple maneuvers to get the wolves away, but they always seemed to be anticipating his moves. It was so strange, it was as if they had intelligent brains in their heads. Whatever it was, Severus was in trouble, they wouldn't be able to outrun the wolves for much longer. As Severus said this a wolf jumped at them, knocking Severus off his horse. Severus began backing away as Hedwig ran off to who knows where. Just as Severus thought his life was over his back hit a set of bars. Quickly turning around, he saw it was a large gate. Seeing it open he quickly ran inside. When he turned back around to see if the wolves were still chasing him, he saw that they had stopped at the gate; they weren't even attempting to get inside.

Severus peered over his shoulder and saw a large castle. Whatever was in there didn't bode well for him at all. If a pack of wolves wouldn't go near the place there couldn't be anything good inside. The question was, did he risk it and go inside? It wasn't cold out so he would be able to wait outside until either the wolves went away or Hedwig returned. The problem was, he wasn't sure if the wolves _would_ leave.

Seeing as he had no choice, Severus turned his back on the wolves and approached the castle. He could have sworn he heard the wolves laughing at him. That was a bad omen. He shook his head. He had to think positively. Maybe there would be someone inside who would be willing to help him out. He highly doubted it, but he was out of options at this point.

Severus brought his hand up to knock on the door but hesitated. Was he sure he should do this? All of his preservation instincts were telling him to turn back now. Severus took a deep breath and steadied his resolve. He firmly knocked on the door. He was surprised when it opened on its own. Severus stood there for a minute before he cautiously entering the castle.

Once inside he cleared his throat and called out. "Hello? Is anyone home? I seem to be lost and my horse ran off. If you could be of any assistance, it would be greatly appreciated." Not receiving a reply, Severus walked a little further into the castle. As he was about to leave the entry room he paused when he heard something move behind him. He slowly turned around and looked over at the table where he heard the noise.

Upon inspection, all he saw was a clock and two candelabras. He examined the rest of the area but did not see anything. He didn't understand where the noise came from. Thinking something may have fallen on the floor, he picked up one of the candelabras and used it to look under the table. There was nothing there either…

Severus put the candelabra back on the table. "If this is someone's idea of a joke there will be hell to pay," Severus grumbled out. He was in no mood for games. "If someone is there, either make yourself known or leave me be." Severus waited with baited breath.

He looked down when he heard someone clear their throat and start talking. "Hello there, my name is Fred. Welcome to the castle!" Severus blinked a couple of times. Did the candelabra start speaking?! "And I am George! We're…" "so glad to…" "meet you. We don't…" "get many…" "visitors." Severus rubbed his head, maybe he was more tired than he thought if he was hearing candelabras talk. He needed to leave this place. Severus began to walk back towards the door, but the candelabras started yelling at him. "You can't go!" "Yes! You have only…" "just arrived!"

"I can't take it anymore! Stop it you two! We shouldn't be talking to outsiders! You know how _he_ will feel about it." Severus slowly turned back around. Now the clock was talking too! Maybe he was going crazy. "This man needs to leave now before our lord comes." Severus did not like the sound of that.

"Oh, come on…" "Draco. We should…" "help him. He…" "looks tired." "He should…" "get some rest." "Besides…" "you need to learn" "to lighten up a little." Fred winked at Draco. Draco only groaned in response. "You need to get…" "more fun…" "out of life." George finished as the two wrapped their 'arms' around the clock.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Draco pushed the two away. "This isn't a place for fun! Why are you two always looking for trouble? I would have thought by now that you would have learned not to anger our lord. It is like you are gluttons for punishment!" The two candelabras just laughed manically.

"What is going on down there?" The three of them froze. They had made too much noise. This wasn't good. They had to get the man out of there before their lord came down.

"N…nothing my lord! Fred and George were just being idiots, as per usual." Draco ran over to Severus as fast as he could. "You need to get out of here now!" He whispered out urgently. Severus not needing to be told twice headed for the door.

"And who… might this be?" Severus halted at the door. This was bad. He was afraid to turn around, who knew what was behind him. "I didn't realize the three of you were entertaining a guest. I would have liked to have been informed ahead of time." Fred went to reply back, but the glare his lord sent him made him stop.

Severus slowly turned around. He was not able to withhold the gasp that escaped his lips. He wasn't sure what he wasn't looking at. It was most certainly not a man. His skin was pale and his nose… he had no nose! There were only slits in its place. But the most startling and terrifying thing was his eyes; this creature had blood red eyes. Severus tried to compose himself, he needed to get out of this situation alive. He took a shaky breath before he spoke. "I'm… sorry for intruding. I've gotten lost and I had hoped someone might be able to give me assistance."

The creature on the stairs hissed something out. The next thing Severus knew a large snake statue was slithering across the floor and coming closer to him. If he hadn't been so petrified he would have made a run for it. Before he knew it, the snake statue had wrapped itself around him. "You two haven't been properly introduced. This is my pet, Nagini." The snake-like man approached Severus. He ran a finger along Severus's jaw. "How rude of me, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort, the master of this castle, and I don't take kindly to strangers entering my abode. You will have to be taught a lesson."

Severus gulped. This couldn't be happening. His life began flashing before his eyes. He needed to get out of this situation, he needed to get to Harry. "If… if you just allow me to leave, I will never bother you again."

"Of that, we can agree on. You won't be bothering anyone ever again." Nagini slithered back to the ground and went behind Severus. "You will follow me… or you will die." Nagini began hissing at Severus. Severus didn't need to be told twice. He began following Voldemort deeper into the castle.

When they came to a dungeon Voldemort gestured for Severus to get in. "For your insolence, you shall be imprisoned here for the rest of your life." Severus faltered for a moment, was this to be his fate? Receiving another hiss from the snake behind him, Severus begrudgingly entered the cell. The door slammed shut behind him and a lock was heard. "Do try to behave. If you make too much noise, I may get annoyed… You don't want to see me angry." Severus wanted to beg the man to let him go, but he knew it would be futile. Instead, he watched the creature walk off, wondering how he got himself into this mess… and more importantly, how he would get out of it.

The next morning, when Harry left the house, he saw Hedwig running towards him. Harry grabbed the reins and began petting her muzzle, trying to calm her down. "Hedwig! What are you doing here?! Where is father?" The horse just neighed at him. Harry knew something terrible must have happened. "Take me to father!" Harry mounted the horse, he needed to find his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gripped the reins tighter as they went deeper into the forest. He didn't realize a forest could look this ominous. When they approached a castle, he wanted to head back into the forest. The forest looked like a dream compared to the castle. The castle looked dark and unfriendly, it made his soul want to cry.

Steeling himself, he jumped down from Hedwig once they reached the doors of the castle. He could do this, he could go in there. It wasn't like he had a choice. If his father was in there, he had to make sure the man was alright.

Harry gently knocked on the door, not able to keep himself from shaking slightly. He backed away slightly when the door creaked open. "H…hello, is anyone there?" Harry asked hesitantly. Harry ventured into the castle when he did not receive a reply. He began wandering the halls searching for anyone or anything that could give him a sign that his father was here. When he heard a door creak nearby he froze in place. Maybe the place was haunted.

Harry took a shaky breath, he needed to check it out though, he needed to make sure it wasn't his father. "Hello?" Harry tried calling out again, but like last time, no one responded. He opened the door he heard a creak from and noticed a set of stairs leading downward. "Is anyone there? I'm looking for my father." Harry stated, too afraid to descend the stairs. When he saw a light turn on in the distance he found his courage and started the long trek downward. "Please. If you could only help me find my father…"

When Harry reached where the light came from he was confused. He was on the stairs where the light was, but no one else was there. He really hoped he didn't start running into ghosts. He jumped when he heard a noise nearby. Harry clutched his shirt where his heart was. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it might just beat right out of his chest. Harry shakily walked down the last few steps. "H…hello?" Harry managed to whisper out.

"Harry?!" Harry's eyes widened when he heard his father's voice and he ran towards it. He gasped in horror when he saw his father in a cell.

"Who did this to you?! Why are you in there?!" Harry tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. "I'm going to try to find a way to get you out!" Harry started looking around to see if there were any keys lying around.

"No! You need to get out of here! It isn't safe! Leave me and go! I will find a way out on my own." Severus had thought coming here had been a nightmare, but now it was so much worse. He couldn't let that creature find out Harry was here.

"I won't leave you! I… I can't!" Harry reached through the bars and clasped his hands with his father's. "Your hands are so cold! Are you unwell? I need to get you out of there." Harry screamed out when he was ripped away from his father and thrown to the ground.

"Get away from him! Leave him alone!" Severus yelled out. He would sooner die than let that monster harm his son. He tried to break the door to the cell down, but it wouldn't budge.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" Voldemort glared down at Harry. Harry slowly stood up and turned around to face Voldemort. Voldemort took in a sharp breath, he had never seen such beauty before. He found the young man's eyes to be especially mesmerizing. What was this young man doing in his home?

Harry gasped, but for an entirely different reason. He took a step back in fear when he saw Voldemort's face. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself. Maybe this creature had a heart. He could tell his father was starting to get sick, having been in this dark, damp dungeon all night. "My name is Harry. I came looking for my father. Please let him go. As you can see he is getting sick."

Voldemort looked over at Severus and sneered. "He trespassed. I will not allow him to leave." Harry's lips trembled. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his father. He approached his father and took his hand in his own.

"Then… let me take his place instead." Harry clutched his eyes closed, willing himself not to cry. He needed to do this for his father. He could hear his father protesting, but he would not back down from this. He opened his eyes and let go of his father's hand, turning back around to face the creature.

Voldemort was shocked. He never expected the young man to take his father's place. The question was, should he accept the offer. Voldemort took a deep breath; this young man could be the answer to all of his problems. He had lost hope, but maybe it wasn't too late. "Are you certain that is what you want to do? There will be no turning back. If you choose to stay, you will have to stay forever."

Harry got a determined look on his face. "I am certain." That was all Voldemort needed to hear. He walked by Harry and opened the cell, grabbing Severus by his collar. However, before he could begin dragging Severus up the stairs, Harry yelled out.

"Wait! Please! At least let me say goodbye!" Voldemort faltered for a moment. He reluctantly let the man go. Harry felt so relieved but extremely sad at the same time.

Severus rushed over to Harry, enveloping him into a hug. "Harry, don't to do this. My life isn't worth it. I can figure my own way out. I refuse to let you stay here with this monster." Harry never wanted to let go of his father, this was too heartbreaking.

"I know, but I can't stand the thought of you dying in that cell. I love you too much." Severus went to reply back, but in that moment, Voldemort grabbed Severus and pulled him away from Harry. Harry collapsed to the ground as he watched his father being dragged up the stairs.

Harry buried his head in his hands, trying to control his breathing. He would not cry. He wouldn't give this creature the satisfaction of seeing him cry. If his fate was to be locked in a cell for the rest of his life, he would bear it with dignity; just like his father would have done.

Before he knew it, the creature came back down, a candelabra in his hand. "Well, are you going to sit there all night?" Harry slowly rose and started heading for the cell. "And where do you think you are going?"

Harry paused for a moment, completely confused. "I thought I would be staying here." Was his fate going to be even worse? Maybe the creature wanted him to suffer further.

"Do you want to stay here?" Voldemort tried to remain calm, it wouldn't do to yell at Harry. _Harry_ , he liked the way the name sounded in his head.

Harry was becoming more and more confused by the moment. The creature didn't seem mad, he even seemed to be patient with him. What game was this guy playing at? "Well, no…"

"Then follow me." Harry followed the creature out of the dungeon, even more perplexed. Where was he going to be staying? As they walked down the halls Harry glanced at the pictures and statues they passed. How long had this castle been here? How did no one know about it?

Harry heard a voice whispering to the creature, but he couldn't tell who it was or where it was coming from. He found it very peculiar. This was a weird place.

"This is your home now, you may go anywhere you like, except the west wing." Harry blinked a few times. He wasn't going to be confined? He could walk freely in the castle? It seemed like such a weird notion to him. And what was this about the west wing?

"Why can't I…" Harry took a step back when Voldemort abruptly turned around, looking extremely annoyed.

"It is forbidden! I don't want to hear another word on the subject." Voldemort calmed down slightly and went back to walking, expecting Harry to follow. It took Harry a second to get his bearings back, but he was soon following the creature once again.

Harry realized he didn't know the creature's name. He thought about asking it, but it already seemed annoyed, it probably wouldn't do to ask right now. If he was going to be here forever anyway, he would learn it eventually.

Harry almost bumped into Voldemort when the man stopped; Harry thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't. "This will be your room. I hope you find it acceptable." Harry slowly entered the room. His eyes widened when he got the full view of the room, it was huge! Harry had never seen a bedroom this big before. Harry nearly jumped when Voldemort drew closer. "Dinner will be in an hour, I expect you to be there." With that, the man stormed out, closing the doors behind him.

Harry stood there for a moment not sure what to do. Was this really his life now? Harry slowly walked over to the bed. He ran his fingers along the silk sheet. He was surrounded by luxury, many would probably kill for this. He never cared for such things though. Harry approached the window. He could see the forest surrounding the castle, and if he looked hard enough he could see the lights of the town.

Harry flinched when he heard a knock on the door. Was the creature back already? Harry slowly approached it, he didn't want to anger the man. Harry faltered when he was about to open it. If it was the creature then he probably would have just barged in. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. Not seeing anyone Harry opened it further. Was this some kind of joke? Harry went to close it but stopped. Walking into the room was a teapot and a teacup. Harry stared at them, not sure what to do. What was going on?

"Hello there. My name is Remus." The teapot smiled up at Harry. "It is so nice to have you here. We rarely get guests. We finally feel useful." Seeing the bewildered look on his face the teapot chuckled. "Don't worry, you aren't going crazy. This is an enchanted castle. Many of the objects in this place are alive. Now, why don't you come sit down and drink a cup of tea, it will be sure to calm your nerves."

Harry stared at the teapot for a moment longer before obliging. He closed the door and sat down next to the teapot. Remus poured tea into the teacup who hopped happily over to Harry. "Thank you." Harry went to take a sip but saw the cup smiling at him, it was very disconcerting. "Do you talk too?"

The teacup laughed. "Of course I do! Wouldn't be much fun if I didn't. The name is Sirius, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"It would be a nice reprieve if you couldn't…" Sirius pouted at Remus. He knew he could be a bit energetic, and he did get in trouble at times, but Remy didn't have to be so mean about it.

"Aww. Don't be such a meanie. You know you love me!" Remus's let out a sigh. He did care for Sirius, but the man could be a handful.

"Seriously… you can be such a child sometimes." Sirius snickered, prompting Remus to roll his eyes.

Harry found himself relaxing, the banter between the two was having a calming effect on him. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad if there were characters like this running around. He wondered who else he would meet.

"Zat is all well and good, but 'e must be getting ready for dinner! Let me see what I 'ave, I'm sure I 'ave somezing suitable." The wardrobe stated excitedly. It had been awhile since she had been of any use.

"Fleur! That is a wonderful idea. I'm sure it would be very refreshing for Harry to change and I imagine he will look quite dashing." Harry blushed at Remus's words.

"That is all very flattering, but… I don't think I will be going to dinner. It has been a long day and I don't very much feel like eating." The three of them looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Zat is not acceptable. Do you want to anger our Lord?!" Fleur was getting frantic. Not only would she not be able to play around with the outfits, but her Lord would be angry as well.

Harry clenched his hands together. "I… can't see him right now. I don't know what I would do. This is all just too much. Coming here, finding my father in a cell, then being forced to stay here forever. And on top of that, there are objects talking to me!"

Sirius looked up at Harry sadly. "It's ok Harry. We understand. Just hang in there, ok? We are here for you. Besides, once you get some rest we can go out and play! Wouldn't that be fun?" Harry smiled faintly, he could see himself enjoying Sirius's company.

"Well then Harry, we will leave you to get some rest. Come, Sirius, he doesn't need you staring at him all night." Sirius pouted but obliged. He hopped over to Remus.

Harry stood up and opened the door to the bedroom. "Thank you for coming, it was appreciated." If nothing else, today he did make some new friends, even if they were a teacup and a teapot.

"Any time Harry. If you ever need us just call," Remus stated encouragingly as he left the room. Harry watched them leave. Once they were gone he felt lonely all of a sudden. Harry walked over to the bed, laid down, and curled up into a ball, clutching a pillow to his chest.

After a few minutes, Harry finally spoke up. "Can I ask you something?" Harry fiddled with the pillow. It had been nagging at him that he didn't know who the creature was. "Who is he? What is that creature's name?"

The wardrobe gasped. "'is name is Voldemort. 'e was put under ze spell along wiz ze rest of us. 'e was once 'uman, just like ze rest of us."

"Spell? What spell?" Harry sat up and faced the wardrobe. "You were all human?" Just when he thought he finally had a grasp of what was going on, everything turned upside down.

"I 'ave said too much already. If you want to know more you will 'ave to learn it on your own." Fleur said with finality. Harry just sighed and laid back down. Looks like his list of questions was piling up. He wanted to know what was so forbidden about the west wing, and now he wanted to learn more about this spell. That could all wait for a later date though, he didn't want to think about this place anymore. Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of home. For the first time in his life, he actually missed the place.

Voldemort began tapping his finger on the table impatiently. "Where is he? He should have been here by now!" Voldemort stood up and began pacing around the room. The boy was getting on his last nerve.

" _Master, if he displeases you so, may I eat him?"_ Nagini hissed excitedly. It had been so long since she had been able to eat anything, she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into something… anything. In her excitement, she forgot that she was still a statue.

Voldemort glared down at the serpent. _"No! You can't eat him! Besides, it isn't like you can even eat anything in the form you are currently in."_ He wasn't going to throw all of his plans out the window just because Nagini wanted to have some fun. He couldn't very well break the curse if the boy was dead.

" _You don't have to remind me…"_ Nagini hissed sadly as she slithered out of the room to sulk.Voldemort warily watched her leave, hoping she would follow his orders. He rolled his eyes when he heard her grumbling loudly about him being a big meanie and unfair. If she attacked the boy there would be hell to pay.

Voldemort began pacing faster as his thoughts went back to Harry. Why wasn't the boy here yet?! What was taking so long? He should have been here by now! Voldemort paused when he saw Remus enter the room. "Well, where is he?!" Remus had better have a good explanation for what was going on or else he was going to have to seriously hurt something…

Remus stood there nervously. "He does not wish to join you for dinner, my Lord." Remus went to explain further, however, Voldemort interrupted him before he could.

"WHAT?!" Voldemort stormed out of the room. How dare Harry defy him! No one defies Lord Voldemort! Voldemort ran all the way to Harry's room, he would not tolerate such insolence. Once there he began banging on the door. While he thought of just entering, he had enough common decency not to enter the one place Harry had as a sanctuary. "What do you think you are doing?! You will come out here now!"

Harry jolted upright on the bed. What was going on?! Harry stared at the door terrified, his heart racing in his chest. "I…I'm sorry, but I do not wish to join you…" Harry hoped saying that wouldn't get him killed.

"I don't care what _you_ want! Get out here, NOW!" Voldemort's patience was waning, he was close to breaking down the door.

"My Lord…" "they say" "you catch" "more flies" "with honey" "than with vinegar," Fred and George stated nervously. "Maybe if you…" "just asked nicely" "he would come out" "on his own."

Voldemort glared down at the two for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I… apologize for my tone, won't you please come join me for dinner… it would please me greatly." Voldemort felt a great deal of pain saying that. He was never one to apologize, but here he was doing it anyway. If the stakes weren't so high he would have never said such a thing. The boy better be grateful.

Harry was getting a headache with all of Voldemort's mood swings. He couldn't deal with this right now. "No thank you. I'm not very hungry." Harry clutched his pillow harder, he really hoped the creature… man… whatever… wouldn't come in here.

Voldemort was fuming at this point. "FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO EAT WITH ME, YOU WON'T EAT AT ALL!" Voldemort strode away angrily. Why did the boy have to be so infuriating?! What was his problem?! Voldemort stomped off to his room, denying that he was sulking about the whole incident.

When he arrived at his room he picked up his magic mirror. "Show me the boy!" The screen grew bright before finally showing him Harry. He was sitting on his bed clutching a pillow as if it was the only thing in the world that could give him security and comfort. Voldemort clutched the mirror tighter.

"You should at least try to give 'im a chance. 'e is not as bad as 'e seems." Fleur tried to tell Harry comfortingly. She knew Voldemort could be harsh, but he did have a heart… somewhere deep, deep, very deep down.

"I can't. I don't want to see him! I just want to be left alone! Why can't you all just leave me alone?!" Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to talk to Fleur anymore. Thankfully, she stopped prodding him and gave him some peace.

Voldemort put down the mirror. This was going terribly. He needed to figure out a way to fix this. At this rate, they were all going to remain as they were.


End file.
